Fools in Love
by bwit9
Summary: In an effort to suppress his feelings for Haruhi, Kyoya has put up an icy front typical of the Shadow King. But his plans take a backseat when Tamaki desperately needs his friends help, and Kyoya’s resolve and mask start to melt. Can fools fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

The secret to a rich life is to have more beginnings than endings.

-David Weinbaum

Haruhi set down her pencil and let out a great sigh. Her last final of the fall semester was complete, meaning she was one step closer in finishing her Pre-Law degree. After the test was handed up, students began to gloves and hats and slowly filing toward the door.

Once outside the prickling cold made Haruhi's pace even more brisk as she headed a few streets down from campus to the best house on the block. It was a roomy 3 bedroom apartment, not your common bachelor pad, but Tamaki Suou and Kyoya Otori weren't your everyday bachelors. She rang the door bell only once before the door flew open.

"Haruhi, Haruhi!!! I've been waiting for hours! How was the test? Was it terribly hard? Of course not, NOT for my genius daughter… To think after next semester she'll be graduating and heading to law school. She's practically a grown woman now!" Tamaki squeezed his precious 'daughter' into a bear hug.

"Tamaki it's freezing out here. Let me in."

"Oh, oh my! Come in, you can't get sick over break."

As Haruhi passed through the threshold into the warmth she heard the familiar _tip tap_ of Kyoya's fingers rapidly moving across his laptop. "Good evening, Haruhi. I trust your exam went well."

"Yes sempai, as expected." Haruhi spied a faint smirk on Kyoya's lips. These days any form of a smile was rare from him.

"Are you listening to me? I found this great place to go celebrate! It's a short walk. Let's get going, not time to waste when there's fun to be had!"

"Tamaki-sempai, I'm tired. I don't really―"

"Please, this is monumental. We have to celebrate."

"Fine, sempai, we'll do it you your way." Tamaki danced around the room at Haruhi's approval. She knew if she didn't give in he would **never** shut up.

"Let's go. No time to waste, no lollygagging," Tamaki continued pushing Haruhi through the door until he reached the first step outside, "Uhh that means you too, Kyoya."

"You'll have to excuse me tonight. I'm very busy," Kyoya said barely looking up from the screen.

"That excuse won't work tonight, my friend. This is about Haruhi; forget your business _stuff_ for one night."

Kyoya glared at the idiot across the room. He had no idea how important this 'business stuff' and Haruhi were to him. With outstretched hands Tamaki pleaded, "Kyoya you're working yourself to death with med school and your work. Take a break to be with your friends for once." He snapped his laptop shut, surrendering as he got his coat and scarf.

'For Haruhi, for myself," he thought. Tamaki's giddiness boiled over as he animated them in the right direction. Kyoya fell into step behind his friends. Even though it may have seemed that school and work were keeping him from spending time with his friends the real reason was right in front of him. Tamaki and Haruhi walked intimately close to one another with barley an inch between them, their shoulders often brushing each other casually. With the twins studying fashion in the US, and Mori and Hunny joining the military (as was expected by their parents) it had just been the three of them.

Kyoya had noticed that Tamaki and Haruhi bonds were growing stronger. Haruhi seemed to respect Tamaki more, and Tamaki was sometimes more mature. He was still a selfish, pouty baby who was blind to his own feeling, but he was making an effort to work on it. Kyoya saw it best to bow out gracefully, despite his nagging desire to want to be near Haruhi.

He removed himself from Haruhi's gravitational pull by not attending activities exactly like this adventure they were on now. 'One day,' Kyoya considered, 'Tamaki and Haruhi will get married and I won't allow myself to think how things could be different. This is just how things should be.'

It was a self-inflicted pain, a self-containment Kyoya had perfected. Holding himself back so as not to outshine others, just like he had always done with Tamaki and his brothers was a common practice.

"Kyoya, keep up," Haruhi smiled back at him.

"We're almost there," Tamaki was nearly shaking from excitement. Kyoya's head snapped up, he realized they had gone farther than he thought to the more shady side of Tokyo.

'Where is this idiot leading us?' Kyoya groaned internally.

Tamaki's adventure finally ended at a dank club with a bright pink neon sign that boasted 'Worlds Best Karaoke'

"What are you waiting for? This is going to be so much fun. Whoo!!!" Tamaki sprinted his way inside dragging Haruhi behind him. Kyoya stared at the pink glow the neon cast on the fresh snow on the ground, 'Is this what I wasted my precious time for? It's too far to walk back now. How troublesome.' Inside it was at least warm, but this club did not live up to its sign's promise. Tamaki raised up his hand waving Kyoya to a corner booth.

"I got to go check out the song selection. Come on Haruhi, let's sing a duet!"

"NO." The flat rejection sent Tamaki pouting in the corner for a good moment before the blonde sulked over to the song book and found an old classic, which renewed his previous vigor.

The nasally voice of the present karaoke participant was grating on Kyoya's already thin nerves. 'Might as well take advantage of the drink selection to calm me down,' he thought then turning across the booth to Haruhi and said, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"A Coke would be nice, I need the caffeine," Haruhi smiled weakly.

"I thought he was getting better about not doing these kinds of things," Kyoya said before walking over to the bar.

Over the bars scratchy announcement system boomed, "And our next participant, Tamaki S!" Kyoya took off his glasses and pinched his nose in frustration. Several females that were attracted to Tamaki's good looks, gathered around the stage. They swayed with Tamaki, singing the sappy love ballad all in sync.

With drinks in hand Kyoya made it back to the booth right as he belted out the last, 'my heart will go on and on.' When the song ended and the cheers ended Tamaki said, "Thank you my princesses, for you my heart will sing forevermore." Bowing in typical prince fashion he started to make his way off the stage. Through the throng of girls Haruhi saw Tamaki stop and pull out his phone. Almost immediately after putting the phone to his ear Tamaki's jubilant face changed to one of horror. Haruhi looked over at Kyoya; he had obviously seen it too.

"I have to go," Tamaki distantly reported to his friends as he made it to their booth.

"What's wrong sempai," Haruhi's concern was visible on her face as she waited for a reply.

"Everything will be fine. I'll be back soon," then turning to Kyoya, "Make sure she gets home safe." With that he headed for the door.

"Tamaki explain yourself!" Kyoya demanded as he rushed after him outside, "What happened? You know I'll find out anyway."

A black car pulled up to the curb. Tamaki ignored him and opened the door. But then he stopped and turned around, "I haven't seen you smile in so long my friend. I feel I have failed you. Like I've failed so many close to me…When I return I will make it up to you, I promise."

"You're not making any sense!" Kyoya shouted as the car zoomed away. In his anger/confusion he had barely noticed Haruhi beside him.

"Must have been urgent," she noted. Kyoya didn't reply keeping his eyes on the tire marks left by Tamaki's getaway car. "Guess you should call your driver."

"That's not possible at the moment."

"What!?" Haruhi was in disbelief.

Kyoya started to trudge determinedly back to the house not bothering the answer her question or look at her. Instead he called over his shoulder, "We can make it back to the house before nightfall if we hurry."

As she jogged to catch up with him Haruhi wondered why everything had to be so mysterious and complicated. Where was Tamaki going? Why couldn't Kyoya call his driver? Any why was Kyoya so busy lately? Her questions continued to fall like the snowflakes covering the two unfortunate travelers that slowly made their way through the streets of Tokyo.

Author's Note: Whoa! Where to begin? First of all I'm definitely not a writer. This story has been brewing in my head for forever and I thought if I didn't put it down I would bust. As you may have noticed I put at the beginning of this chapter and I hope to continue doing that. So if you have any quote suggestions let me know!!! Just include where, what, or who the quote is from and maybe it'll end up in the story :D. Till next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyman has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad." –Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

After a nights rest Haruhi didn't feel as refreshed as she usually did. Last night immediately after walking through the door Kyouya started his search for Tamaki's whereabouts by flipping our numerous cell phones and issuing commands to nameless Otori secret police. Haruhi decided to stay out of his way, by going directly to bed.

The third bedroom in the apartment was a rarely used library/study/Haruhi's guest bedroom. It was the smallest but it smelt like books, and the twin bed in the corner was tiny yet cozy. Secretly, though she'd never admit it to Tamaki, Haruhi loved the room. Before her head even hit the pillow, she was passed out due to a worrisome day of test taking and pointless walking.

Succumbing to a half-asleep half-awake dozing Haruhi became aware of a seriously annoying sound. Unable to ignore it any longer she reluctantly got up to inspect where it kept coming from. The sorce of the noise was behind Kyoya's door, slightly opened. She tapped the door then pushed it open slowly. In the rare glimpses Haruhi had seen of Kyoya's room it was pristine, at the moment though the unmade bed was littered with clothes. The sound was Kyoya opening and slamming dresser drawer with excessive force.

"Sorry if I woke you. I'll be ready in a minute. We'll call a taxi to come take you home," Kyoya said with his back to Haruhi as he rummaged in his sock drawer.

"What did you find out? You're going to go get Tamaki aren't you!" Haruhi sat on an uncluttered corner of the bed.

"Don't concern yourself. It's merely ─"

"Please be honest with me…" Haruhi hung her head and stared at her hands that were folded in her lap. She knew the direct approach probably would not work with the Shadow King, but she had to try. The silence in the air grew thick as Kyoya shifted his weight from left to right contemplating his answer.

Finally he turned around heading for the door. Before he could make it out of the room Haruhi half shouted, "Kyoya!" He stopped mid-stride and slowly turned back to her, "Please tell me what is wrond with our friend."

Her large doe eyes were glossed over and pleaded with him. He knew he could never win against a look like that. Thankful that the sunlight coming through the window glared off his glasses hiding his true response to her face, he finally admitted, "Tamaki has gone to France. His mother has relapsed and is in a potentially fatal condition."

"So you are going to help him."

"Yes."

"I also want to go."

"Tamaki didn't tell us what was wrong because he didn't want to be so troublesome. He knew that if we were informed we would insist on going."

"That's not troublesome! That's what being a friend is all about, being there for one another."

"Well, apparently Tamaki doesn't understand that. However, I don't believe you should go either, Haruhi."

"Why? Why can you go, but I can't?"

He took a step toward the bed and went on one knee. Now that he was looking up at her directly in the eye, he answered, "Because potentially Tamaki's mother won't make it. And when he returns, that's when he'll need you.

Kyoya stood back up and strode to his closet, pulling out his black luggage. From Haruhi's lack of response he assumed he had won. His true motives for not wanting her to go would remain his secret.

"Kyoya­sempai wants to spare me from the difficult part, taking the burden on himself. But it won't work, I'm going to France."

'Darn it! How did she know? Her intuitive senses are unparelled,' Kyoya thought. As he finished packing Haruhi called the cab. They stopped at her house so she could quickly pack her things and leave a note for her dad, who thankfully was not home yet.

Riding in silence Kyoya thought about his two defeats this morning. First having to tell Haruhi about Tamaki and then allowing he to come with him to France against his wishes. The reason she had come up with was absolutely true, but there was another more desperate reason he disapproved of her coming.

Being near her drove him absolutely crazy. Holding back was easy when they only saw each other in passing but in such close proximity restraint was very difficult. Even last night he caught himself drifting by her door checking in on her sleeping form. He knew he couldn't stand going to France with her without incident so he concocted the 'Tamaki's mother won't make it' line and even practiced it in the mirror. She was one step ahead of him and now here she was sitting in a cab dangerously close to him. 'This is going to be a long and difficult trip,' he thought to himself.

Kyoya picked up the tickets he had bought online that morning at the airport. The direct flight to Paris left in an hour, the best he could do on such a short notice.

Haruhi rarely flew, and this was definitely the longest flight she had ever undertaken. While waiting, she tried to quiet her nerves by drinking green tea and reading a new book. After the third cup and fourth chapter, Haruhi's fears and need to go to the bathroom were rising.

"Restroom, be right back," Haruhi announced to basically no one since Kyoya was engrossed on his laptop typing and clicking more furiously than ever. The relief of emptying her bladder felt good. She decided not to drink anymore tea though because she didn't want to use the micro sized bathroom on the plane.

Walking back, Haruhi noticed Kyoya on his phone. His animated gestures seemed uncharacteristic, and his tone was pissed and aggravated. Once she got close enough she heard, "I don't what you think…Well, it's my decision…I'll take care of my part and you handle yours." The last part was so icy Haruhi was suddenly scared to be caught eavesdropping knowing that the Shadow King's ice cold wrath was not something she wanted to endure. She slid to the end of the row composing her face to look normal as she passed Kyoya. His phone was back in his pants pocket, the conversation obviously over. She sat down next to him, pleased she wasn't caught.

"Eavesdropping a new hobby of yours?"

'How did he know!? The Shadow King was sooo scary and not to be underestimated!' Haruhi thought. Then, after she defrosted, she replied, "No, I umm-who were you talking to in such a harsh tone anyway?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "My eldest brother."

"I always thought it would be nice to have siblings, guess not, huh."

"There is 14 years between my eldest brother and myself. My sister is the closest in age to me, but even she is 10 years older. My siblings and I have never been at the same stage in life, so I've never really bonded very deeply with them, as you can imagine."

Haruhi was surprised that Kyoya had divulged so much personal information about his family. Her curiosity got the better of her as she asked, "With so many years between Kyoya-sempai and all his siblings one would think he must have been an 'accident'."

For a moment, Kyoya was still. Then, a great laugh emerged from his belly, which he clutched in an effort to contain it. Haruhi was stunned at his response. He was acting so uncharacterized today. A few people even glanced up from their magazines and books over to him like a crazy person. After the laughing fit was calmed, Kyoya said, "No, not an accident, more like a last stitch effort to keep things together." His smile faded and he seemed to stare at something far away.

A wave of guilt washed over Haruhi: 'last stitch effort' sounded a lot worse than 'accident'. And what did it mean anyway? Haruhi realized she knew next to nothing about Kyoya. Even after all these years, she felt she had barely scratched the surface. She knew he only pretended to be cold, but actually had a great capacity for kindness. But why did he hide it? She had no idea.

"Flight 815 to Paris, France now boarding at gate 105,"

Thankfully, the takeoff went smoothly. The pilot reassured the passengers that the forecast looked clear and turbulence was unlikely. Unable to use his laptop or phone, Kyoya took to taking notes but soon his eyelids and pencil dropped.

Haruhi lost interest in her book by the 8th chapter one-fourth of the way through the 13 hour flight. After noticing Kyoya was asleep, Haruhi very carefully slipped his glasses off his head. After all they could fall in the floor and be crushed or lost she reasoned. His face looked more boyish than usual without the cold or all-knowing expression.

When she had met the host club members, they were all just boys. Now they were all men entering the world, running or helping run multi-million dollar corporations. Everything could change so quickly. Just then, Haruhi heard the flight attendant's cart bounding forward, heading right for Kyoya's foot in the aisle.

"I am so sorry, sir."

Kyoya practically growled, "Get away from me,"

"Sir, I'm sorry about running over your foot, but you're really going to have move your foot out of the aisle." This time Kyoya really did growl. The flight attendant went on, too scared to ask them what they wanted. Kyoya put his head in his hands, rubbing his face. Then he squinted at Haruhi, "Where's my glasses?"

"Sorry, I just didn't want them to fall off and-"

"Whatever," Kyoya held up a hand and then rested his face against it, "Thanks," he added as an afterthought, soon falling asleep again. His legs looked uncomfortably squished in the seat.

The rest of the flight was in a word 'boring' for Haruhi. She snoozed a little, but mostly she stared out the window. Finally the pilot announced that they would be landing in 5 minutes and to please fasten seat belts. Haruhi saw a glimpse of the great city of Paris, but it was very dark. It was always darkest before dawn.

"Passengers, I have just been informed there is a possibility of ice on the runway. Do not be alarmed if we start to slide a bit," the pilot cautioned over the intercom.

"Sir, um sir," the same flight attendant from before poked a slumbering Kyoya, "You need to put your seatbelt on."

"That's really not a good idea," Haruhi said too late. Kyoya's death glare sent the flight attendant running.

Kyoya did his seatbelt sluggishly. He heard the wheels drop and the wings angle for landing. The wheels hit several times, bouncing the plane back in the air. When they finally grounded, the plane started to shift. Suddenly, the air craft spun sharply.

Several passengers screamed. Haruhi's anxiety sky rocketed as she noticed the plane spinning into another plane's lane. She clutched Kyoya's arm on the rest between them and squeezed her eyes shut, tensed for the impact. The other plane lifted up at the last minute soaring above instead of into them. "Haruhi, may I have my glasses?"

"He said it may spin a bit but then it, and then the other plane and grabbed your arm, and-"

"It's okay, the glasses, please."

Haruhi finally breathed, her heart still racing. The sun was rising as the passengers exited the plane. One flight attendant was glad to see a dark haired, demonic passenger go. Haruhi called her dad who was completely hysterical, "Dad, I'm fine, really! Stop freaking."

She repeated over and over that she was okay until Kyoya yanked the phone away from her, "Ranka-san… yes, yes… No worries…Haruhi is definitely safe with me." Then, he handed back the phone smugly.

On the other side of the line Ranka exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me you were with Kyoya? Have a good trip, my precious Haruhi, daddy has to go. Love you! Bye!"

The cab had already pulled up to the curb waiting to take them to Tamaki's mother's house. Once in the car Kyoya said, "I don't know how bad Tamaki's mom will be, or how Tamaki will act…so prepare yourself."

Authors Note: This is my last week of classes and I have a ton to do. And so my super sweet awesome amazing fantastical sister typed this chapter for me!!! I really appreciate her doing that so there's my shout out to her  thanks kt. ..Anybody notice/recognize the flight number(815)?! Haha it's the flight number from LOST. I'm a big fan of the series. Just glad Haruhi and Kyoya didn't crash on a mysterious island. Hope I'm not giving anyone ideas. Till next time have a great week.


	3. Chapter 3

A little note before you start reading, in this chapter Tamaki's mom is introduced. Her name is Anne Sophie and for those of you that haven't read the manga Kyoya has actually met her before in France. It's chapter 54 in the manga if you're interested in reading it. Also there is a flash back (whoa!) and it is italicized.

"O that my tongue were in the thunder's mouth! Then with passion would I shake the world..."

William Shakespeare,_The Life and Death of King John_

Tamaki sat on his mothers couch contemplating his next move. After the hundredth time of trying to call Kyoya he gave up. He figured once out of Japan his friends wouldn't follow him, so it'd be okay to let Kyoya know what was going on. Plus he needed advice from his best friend; he would know how to handle this situation. He looked back through the open door of his mother's room, her chest falling and rising slowly in a rhythmic motion.

Since his grandmother died a year ago he was allowed to see his mother and talk to her often. However all the work he was doing for his father as the Suoh heir kept him very busy, he still only saw her a few times a year. In his last few telephone conversations with his mom he could tell something was wrong. Tamaki contacted one of his old friends to check up on her and his report back was not good.

The doorbell rang and Tamaki jumped from the couch surprised. He looked back to his mom, 'Still asleep, good,' he thought, 'Gee these neighbors sure are friendly. I've already got so many greetings and get wells, not to mention the food. That soup and éclairs were really excellent. I hope its soufflé this time.'

He glided to the door opening it grandly, but neither soufflés nor strangers were on his doorstep. Tamaki felt his eyes water, "You came to France for me. Both of you."

"Tamaki why didn't you just say your mother was ill. As your friends it's our duty to be there for you."

The tears were really threatning now as Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a hug. He threw a desperate look at Kyoya from behind her back.

"How bad?" Kyoya questioned. Tamaki shook his head, leading his friends into the living room.

Once they all sat down Tamaki started, "She's asleep right now. I've never seen her this bad and so weak. She can only take a few bites at a time when she eats and she gets so tired all the time. I've tried everything to get her to go to the hospital, but she insists she will get better. I tried every way I know how… she won't listen… I don't know what to do." His voiced choked and he looked down at his feet.

"I will talk to her," Kyoya said quietly. Tamaki just continued to shake his head.

"Have faith Tamaki, things will work out," Haruhi put her arm over her friend in an attempt to comfort him. A rustle from the other room sent the three looking.

"René, who are you talking with?" Anne Sophie said quietly from the other room.

"We have some guest's mom. You remember Kyoya from his visit right?" Tamaki rose and gestured for Kyoya and Haruhi to come into the room with him. Not knowing an ounce of French Haruhi just kind of went with the flow.

"Of course I know who Kyoya is silly. You've really grown. Thank you so much for the pictures and e-mails. They have been my lifeline when I haven't been able to see Tamaki. Sit down, please, there is so much catching up to do," Anne Sophie's face smiled between Kyoya and Tamaki. From Behind the boys Haruhi was struck by how much Tamaki looked like his mother.

Kyoya sat in a chair by the bed. Underneath the covers Anne Sophie's body looked so tiny, like that of a child. She needed immediate medical attention, "It's very good to see you again Madame. But you have to know were all concerned about you."

"I told René, once I have rested I will be fine."

"Madame if you go to the hospital you will better much sooner, and the time you get to spend with your son will be more fulfilling."

"I've never really thought about it that way."

Tamaki interjected into the conversation, "Please mother, Kyoya is a medical student. He knows what he's talking about." Anne Sophie sighed thinking it over.

Kyoya started again, "If you would, my family owns a hospital right here in Paris. I promise you will receive nothing but the utmost care."

While Anne Sophie mulled over her answer the room was silent. She finally admitted, "I didn't mean to make anyone worry…I thought going to the hospital would be like giving up. Now I'm not so sure I was right. Maybe I should go." Tamaki leaned over the bed to hug his mom.

"Ahh mom, Kyoya isn't our only guest, Haruhi came too!"

Upon hearing her name she stepped forward. Haruhi felt awkward knowing that Tamaki's mom couldn't understand her, but she felt she should say something, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Suddenly Anne Sophie almost shouted in Japanese, "Haruhi! I've wanted to meet you for so long. Come closer dear; let me see your face. Such beautiful eyes. If I would have known I wouldn't have been so rude and would have spoken in Japanese the whole time for you."

"That's okay. I wish I would have taken French in school and not been lazy," Haruhi said light heartedly.

"Mrs. Grantiane has decided to go to the hospital," Kyoya said to catch Haruhi up to speed as he got out of the chair allowing Haruhi to move in closer.

"Tamaki has such great friends," Anne Sophie took Haruhi's hand, "I promise to go first thing in the morning. You two have had such a long trip and deserve to rest." With that it was settled. Tamaki and Kyoya left the room to let the girls get to know each other.

At first Anne Sophie just asked trivial questions about Haruhi's home or family or school. Soon however, she broke out her extensive collection of picture albums. Giggles would erupt from the room as they would find a baby picture of Tamaki on the toilet or with food all over his face. In these old pictures Haruhi saw how beautiful and vibrant Anne Sophie was when she was well. There were many pictures and albums until around middle school.

On the final page of the last album from the shelf there was a picture of Tamaki standing alone. He was smiling, but anyone who really knew him would see the sadness in his eyes. Then Haruhi realized he was in the airport she had been in this morning. It was literally the last picture Anne Sophie got to take of her son before he left for Japan, perhaps never to see her again.

"That's not a very good one. Get in the bottom drawer over there and I think the red album is next, "Anne Sophie pointed in the direction.

"Next? I thought that was it," Haruhi said surprised.

"Well it skips a few years. Tamaki's father started sending me pictures around his second year of high school and then after Kyoya visited on the school trip he also started sending me pictures and e-mails. That's how I knew about you."

Flipping through the album Haruhi saw she was in many of the pictures. Some were embarrassing or funny. Anne Sophie would ask questions about some. Haruhi stopped on one picture.

"Oh that one is one of my favorites! Tamaki father sent it and I had Kyoya explain the story to me later. This was at the sports day right?"

"Right," Haruhi agreed.

"And Tamaki was leader of the red team and Kyoya was the leader of the white. Which team were you on?"

"Ummm red."

"Ahhh… Anyway at the end it came down to the last event, a relay race. Tamaki and Kyoya were the anchor legs for both their teams. Kyoya barely beat Tamaki. It was a photo finish! What I would give to have seen it in person."

It was an exciting day and the picture did tell the story in a way. Tamaki had his arm thrown over Kyoya, and was laughing in pure joy. The relay baton will sill in Kyoya's hand and his glasses were in the other. Kyoya's smile was different in this one than in many of the other. It was not the slight smirk or semi-fake host smile. It was a real dazzling smile. Both boys were still flushed, the picture had been snapped directly after the race.

'What was it Tamaki had said all those years ago when we were planning strategies for the sports day?' Haruhi raked her brain before she finally remembered…

_*Tamaki: What kind of person do you think Kyoya is?_

_Haruhi: Let's see… Cool? Dry?_

_Hikaru: Evil?_

_Tamaki: ^_^ Well, those may indeed be true. But I think Kyoya is a 'fiery guy'. Kyoya was my first friend when I transferred to Ouran. He was extremely kind to me. He sat up kotatsu for me and took me everywhere I wanted to go. I thought he was like Buddha. But I realized after a while he was doing all that cause I was Suoh. _

_Haruhi: And you were still his friend?_

_Tamaki: Yeah, because it's fun. Don't you think? He pretends to be all cool, but he is extremely ambitious and calculating. And that shows that he has great passion. That's why I thought it would be fun to be friends with such a passionate guy…_

Back then Haruhi didn't understand what Tamaki was saying. In fact she thought he was just being crazy. But now looking at the picture she could definitely see the fire in Kyoya's eyes. The passion was always there, just lying dormant most of the time.

Anne Sophie and Haruhi continued to look at pictures and albums throughout the morning exchanging laughs and stories as they went.

Authors Note: *The flashback is from chapter 47 in the manga and concludes in chapter 49. This whole story arch with the sport day is one of my favorite parts in the manga. I finished up with school a couple days ago and I'm very happy about that. i don't think I've ever been this excited about Christmas since I was 4 years old. Everybody has a wonderful Christmas and holiday season!! Later :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death."

– Harold Wilson

"Did you find anything?" Tamaki shouted. The silence up in the attic from Kyoya was taken as a 'no'. With only a few days till Christmas Tamaki had thought it would be a good idea to get his mother's tree down and decorate it for her. Surely that would give her some cheer and put a smile on her face. Yet his previous efforts of searching the attic for a tree had proved futile, so he enlisted Kyoya to try his hand at finding it. "How 'bout now, see anything?"

"Yeah I think I got something."

"Really hand it down!" The item blindsided Tamaki in the face, "Hey!! I wasn't ready yet. And that wasn't a tree." He strolled over to the item lying in a lump on the floor, "What is this Kyoya?"

"It's your new bed," Kyoya shouted down in a semi-sarcastic tone.

Tamaki picked it up, inspecting it more closely, "It's a sleeping bag! Commoners take these on camping adventures and sleep under the stars. One can often find meaning the outdoors, especially when you are poor and can't afford a more expensive vacation than sleeping in your backyard."

"Get back over here. I think I found it."

Under the ladder hatch Tamaki stretched out his arms to receive two medium sized cardboard boxes. "This must be the tree, a little smaller than I would have thought. And the other decorations."

Kyoya climbed down the ladder and let up the attic's hatch just as Haruhi tiptoed out of Anne Sophie's room.

"She's all tuckered out."

"Come over here. I'm going to open it," Tamaki pulled back the card board but was met with a disappointing sight, "Ahh geez, a bunch of the branches are broken and the needles have fallen off. It's practically a Charlie Brown tree."

"What's a Charlie Brown tree?"

"You know? In Charlie Brown Christmas he picks out that twiggy, pathetic tree and then with Christmas magic it turns into a beautiful tree."

"Sorry, must have missed that one," she replied.

"Good grief," Tamaki said in a very Charlie Brown-esque way, "It's a classic."

"I'm not sure even Christmas magic could help this tree," Kyoya said as he helped Tamaki stand it up in the corner.

In the kitchen Haruhi found the fridge empty aside for a couple of éclairs and a stick of butter, "Hmm this won't do… Hey guys I think I saw a grocery store on our way here. I'm going to go pick up a few things."

"That's a great idea," Tamaki smiled brightly, "Our daughter can make us a homemade meal. How wonderful! I'll go with you."

Haruhi thought about how taking Tamaki to the store was usually like bringing a 3 year old, "No, that's okay you need to work on your tree."

"I can't let you go alone! It's a strange and foreign world out there!"

"I agree, with Tamaki. You certainly can't go alone," Kyoya chimed in even though Haruhi sent glares his way. In a twisted way she looked cuter when she was angry.

"Fine," Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Haruhi and I will go to the store. While we're there, Kyoya, you check and untangle the Christmas lights okay?"

"Not a chance."

With his friends gone Kyoya relaxed on the couch and thought about things. In his mind he lingered over when Haruhi had grabbed his arm on the plane earlier that day. The electric shock that went through his body was incomparable to anything else. It took everything in him to just act cool. Every time she looked or said something to him he felt all weird, more so in the past couple of days than ever. What was it going to take to get this out of his system? He didn't have any answers. At least she hadn't noticed. And if she hadn't noticed there was no way Tamaki had. Kyoya went back and forth with his thoughts until Tamaki and Haruhi came home, and he pretended he had been on his laptop the whole time.

Tamaki and Haruhi immediately set to their tasks of tree trimming and cooking. Eventually Kyoya pitched in to repair the broken light sets. Soon all three were in the swing of things. With a little work the tree was looking decent. "One last thing," Tamaki stretched his arm to hang the star on top. Then he stepped back and admired his handiwork, "Perfect." Kyoya nodded in agreement and they gave each other a congratulatory Christmas miracle high-five.

Excited about his creation Tamaki burst in the kitchen, "Haruhi come look at the tree. Kyoya even said so, and he's always right."

"Sorry, I'll come look at it in a minute. I'm almost done."

Tamaki had thought about playing this card for awhile and decided now was the time, "Oh I forgot to tell you that out in the shed, mom keeps canned veggies and potatoes fresh from her garden."

"Really," Food always piqued Haruhi's curiousity, "I'm going to have to check that out."

"Well you have to pass by the tree, to get to the door, to get to the shed, to get─"

"Okay I get it, I'll go look at the tree."

Haruhi had to admit it was a pretty impressive transformation. She hadn't seen many Christmas trees, but this one definitely had charm. "Job well done guys, the tree looks swell. I'm going to go look at those canned vegetables, Tamaki you wake up your mom, and when I get back we'll all eat together."

Tamaki went to get his mom and Kyoya sat on the couch. This was the best he'd felt in a while. When Anne Sophie and her son emerged from her room she was leaning on him heavily. "Now open your eyes." Slowly she took the hand away from her eyes. Her face lit up like the Christmas tree before her. With her mouth agape she looked at her wonderful son.

"It's so beautif—"Anne Sophie's hand went to her heart.

"Mom what wrong?" Tamaki looked scared, Kyoya stood up off the couch.

"It was just a spasm dear. Don't fret. I'm—"She grabbed her heart once more before her body went completely limp in Tamaki's arms.

The canned vegetables crashed to the floor spilling their contents. Instead of being met with the happy scene she had expected Haruhi found a most disturbing one. Anne Sophie was laid out in the floor looking literally blue despite Kyoya giving her CPR. Tamaki was hysterical, screaming in French incoherently. He didn't even notice Haruhi in the doorway. She felt she was observing the scene from very far away, like an out of body experience, until a booming voice brought her back to reality.

"Haruhi call an ambulance!!!" Kyoya shouted at her. Numbly she obeyed picking up the phone and dialing the number. She handed the phone to Kyoya when she couldn't understand the man on the line. Tamaki was still shouting, but Haruhi couldn't even hear him. To her the world seemed to be moving in slow motion, like trying to run underwater.

She didn't register the sirens outside until the EMTs were already inside lifting Anne Sophie onto a stretcher. She didn't feel herself follow them even though she did. Immediately after being loaded onto the stretcher they started to shock Anne Sophie's heart. "Une, deux, tueax." Shock. Kyoya bellowed at Tamaki and pushed him into the ambulance right before they shut the doors and drove away.

Several neighbors gathered outside, speaking to each other in hushed, somber tones. Kyoya addressed them in French and a man stepped forward to answer him. They talked for a moment before Kyoya turned to Haruhi and said, "This man has agreed to take us to the hospital. Let's move."

Haruhi looked at her feet, "I can't… I can't go to the hospital."

Kyoya grabbed her face forcing her to look at him, "This is why we came. Remember what you said that it's our duty to be there for our friend. Are you going back on that now? Tamaki needs you, I need you."

She looked up in his eyes. The fire in them leapt up in her heart. 'To be there for our friend.' She nodded her head believing that she could do it.

Every minute spent in the hospital waiting room felt like an hour. Tamaki was still completely frantic. Sometimes he would be quite and sob silently, others he would shout and cry harder. When Haruhi would ask what he was saying Kyoya would just shake his head. She tried her best to comfort him but he was lost to his grief. Finally Kyoya told her to let him be.

Soon after Haruhi gave up the doctor came in. Tamaki jumped up to meet him, Kyoya right behind him, Haruhi a little slower.

"She's stable. They're running tests to find out what's wrong," Kyoya interpreted back for Haruhi, "Only immediate family is allowed to go see her. We'll have to stay here." Tamaki was already shuffling down the hall behind the doctor to go see his mom.

"He doesn't even act like he can see us," Haruhi said bewildered.

"I think he feels guilty. I'm going to go check on the test s they're running on her to see what I can find out. Will you be okay alone for a few minutes?"

Haruhi nodded but really wished he wouldn't leave her. With Kyoya gone she started remembering things she didn't want to think about. She kept blinking the hot tears that threatened back forcing herself think of something else, anything else. She was trying to distract herself with pictures in a magazine when Kyoya came back.

"I think they've figured it out. It'll take a few days to properly diagnose her but they believe her condition was brought on by an infection. Anne Sophie's immune system was weak from years of illness and therefore made her more susceptible. The infection is air borne and spreads quickly, that's why it took hold so fast."

"If it's an infection then it can be treated."

"Not exactly. It only starts as an infection and can be taken care of in its early stages. In its more advanced stages it begins to attack major organs, like the heart in Anne Sophie's case. The damage to her heart is irreversible. She'll only retain 30% of her hearts normal function. She will have to be careful, and take medication every day, but as long as she doesn't over do it she shouldn't get any worse."

"She's going to be okay," Haruhi whispered to herself.

"Yes, she's going to be okay, and so is Tamaki. He's far calmer now. I've pulled some strings and we can go see them now if you like."

Of course Haruhi agreed, anxious to see her friend. Tamaki was looking down at his mom when Kyoya and Haruhi came into the room.

"Tamaki," Haruhi said moving toward him. Kyoya put his hand on her shoulder holding her back.

Slowly Tamaki started, "I want to thank you, both of you… for saving my mother's life," there was a long pause, "I want both of you to go home and rest. We'll still be here in the morning. I just need some alone time… with my mom."

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya, "I think that's best. We'll come back tomorrow." Before shutting the door behind her, Haruhi looked at Tamaki. He was moving a strand of hair from his mother's face, lost in thought.

Back at the house the tree had been knocked over by all of the turbulence. Kyoya stood it back up in the corner and picked up the broken shards of Christmas bulbs. With a wet rag Haruhi tried to clean up the mess she made when she had dropped the canned veggies. Try as she might the bright red tomato stain would not be coaxed out of the beige carpet. Giving up on the stain she went to her room, (it had been decided earlier that she would get the guest bedroom, Kyoya the couch, and Tamaki the sleeping bag) changed into her pajamas, and then went to brush her teeth in the single bathroom of the house. Kyoya was on the couch with his laptop, showing no signs of getting ready for bed. The TV was also on, muted, it was the only light source in the room.

Curious about the shut door beside the bathroom Haruhi opened it and found a linen closet filled with sheets, towels, and blankets. So she got what she needed and walked over to the couch. "Get up," Haruhi told Kyoya blankly. Kyoya put his laptop on the table and walked away as she worked. First she put on the sheets, then the blanket, and a pillow. Voila a bed! Feeling the need for sleep Haruhi thought she would go to her room but the energy or will to walk over there never came, so she just sat there on the newly made bed.

Kyoya came out of the bathroom wearing cotton PJ pants and a blue med school t-shirt. Haruhi hadn't even heard him get his things. She had her knees pulled up under her chin and was facing the haggard tree. Kyoya walked around the back of the couch and sat down, her back facing him, "Thanks for the bed."

He closed his laptop on the table not really caring anymore. As he sat there in the dark he felt he should say something to Haruhi. It had been a very hard and long day and she probably needed some encouragement.

"You were really um… brave today," he said. He waited for her response uneasily, however none ever came. He looked over at her to make sure she wasn't asleep, instead it was worse. She was crying. Her narrow shoulders were shaking trying to hold her tears back. Fearing the worst Kyoya started to apologize, "Haruhi, I didn't mean to upset you—"

"No, don't apologize, it's not you. Today I really didn't think I was going to be able to go to that hospital… It was just that at the moment it seemed so similar to when my mom got hurt in that car accident… They put her on the stretcher and into the ambulance… we went to the hospital," now she really started to break down and it was hard for Kyoya to make out what she was saying in between sobs, "We waited and waited, but she never came back… The only reason I could go today was because of you. You were really brave today Kyoya, not me. I was so scared; you gave me the courage I needed."

The words Haruhi said touched Kyoya because he knew they were true. He felt his heart burning. He needed to comfort her. He needed to protect her. He needed to love her. Was it right or wrong? At the moment it didn't matter to him.

Then Haruhi felt Kyoya move close behind her and his hand slid on top of hers, which was tightly clutching her knees. He bent his head down close enough for her to feel his breath on her ear. Black hair mingled with brown. In her ear he lightly whispered, "Haruhi, I was scared too. You also give me courage."

She turned around so fast it shocked him. Her arms squeezed around him like a tree trunk and her head was buried in his chest. Kyoya put one hand on her back and stroked her hair with the other. They sat like that for a long while him just rocking and her just crying. Finally the crying stopped and Kyoya knew Haruhi was asleep. As exhausted as he was tempted to just fall asleep right there with her in his arms. Then he thought that might be awkward in the morning. So he picked her up and carried her to the guest bed. On his shirt there was a dark blue, wet spot from her tears, but he didn't care. Before Kyoya shut the door he heard Haruhi mumble, "Goodnight… love you always…mom." He smiled and closed the door, letting her dream of long gone, happy memories with her mother.

Authors note: I added a little fluff there at the end. A whole lot happened in this chapter, and hope you guys liked it. I got the first 13 Ouran episodes in English and I love it (except for the opening and ending songs, there terrible)! When I first watched and read Ouran I didn't understand how people could see Haruhi and Kyoya together. In fact I thought it was bizarre and stupid. But then as I went on it grew on me. Anybody else like that? I think the moment when I realized they could work was when Haruhi stands up to Kyoya's dad. That was pretty big I think. Now I'm a full fledge fan of kyo/haru. PS lets go mountaineers 31-30, I miss pat white so bad already! (I'm a huge WVU fan!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hope is the most exciting thing in life and if you honestly believe that love is out there, it will come.

―Josh Hartnett

The days in France went by quickly. Everyday Kyoya and Haruhi would bring Tamaki a change of clothes and stay with him till late in the evening. Anne Sophie looked healthier each day and was promised she would get to go home very soon. "It will be so good to be home again," she said as she smiled.

"Goodness. It's time for the bus already, guess we'll be leaving soon Kyoya," Haruhi always looked sad when it was time to leave.

"I guess," Kyoya replied looking out the window.

A few days ago Haruhi could have sworn that Kyoya was starting to open up to her. However since that night when she had cried he'd hardly said a word. The morning after the incident she felt awkward and tried to smooth things over by saying, "Sorry I got all emotional on you last night."

"Forget about it," he'd replied.

'Forget about it,' Haruhi thought, 'Apparently you have! I thought things were getting better between us. At least before he held up a front of friendship, but now he's giving me the cold shoulder for no reason at all. I just can't figure him out.' Even now Haruhi found herself dwelling on it.

"We'd better leave now if we want to catch the bus. It's only going to get colder out there. I don't want to walk," Kyoya said breaking Haruhi's train of thought.

"Don't worry guys I've got a good feeling we're coming home tomorrow," Tamaki winked at them as they put their coats on and went out the door.

The two exited the hospital and walked across the road to the bus stop. Kyoya was lost in thought. After the other night he'd felt extremely guilty. While he had been holding and comforting Haruhi he'd felt a warmth and peace he'd never experienced. But when he laid down on his bed Haruhi had made for him those good feelings disappeared and his thoughts began to race, 'How could I HUG Haruhi in Tamaki's house? I feel like I've betrayed my best friend. Could Haruhi have seen how I feel? Does she know I love her? No, no she was far too upset to notice. And now that I think about it she hugged me. Oh my, she hugged me!'

This new revelation brought on more questions, 'Could she have feelings for me? No Haruhi could never really love someone like me. No, that's… not possible. I need to give up this foolishness up before it consumes me.' And so Kyoya made a pact with himself to not show Haruhi how he felt and the only way to do that was to give her the cold shoulder.

Nevertheless, at that moment at the bus stop Kyoya was having second thoughts about his pact. Being this close to her made him want to talk to her, to grab her hand, or put his arm around her. It was hard to resist.

"Kyoya your phone is ringing."

"Sorry," He mumbled reaching into his jacket pocket. 'Brother 1' it said on the screen.

'How could he not hear his phone? It's practically his best friend,' Haruhi thought sourly. She looked over at him, the phone was still ringing. He was still looking at that screen, and his face seemed more tired and dejected than ever before. She put her hand over the screen, "You don't have to answer it."

Kyoya looked at the little hand covering his phone. His heart dropped, even after he'd been so rude, Haruhi was concerned for him. "Your right, I don't. Why don't you hold it for me so I'm not tempted?"

As soon as she took the phone it stopped ringing. It was a really fancy phone and she started to play around with it, "Don't you have any games on this thing?"

"It's a company phone; I can't play games on it."

"Guess I'll have to settle for being nosy then. I'll look at your planner and see what dates you have planned." Sadly the planner was a disappointment, only business meetings and school functions were listed. How boring! "What's today?"

"Wednesday."

Haruhi gasped, "Oh nooo!!! Do know what today it's Kyoya, its New Year EVE. I always spend New Year's Eve with my dad. It's a tradition, I didn't even call him." The bus pulled up and they were the only passengers. Haruhi sat in the seat above Kyoya, "Here's your phone back."She slid back in her chair sulkily, thinking of her dad sitting alone in their house.

That pouty face was too much. Kyoya felt his resolve crack, "I've got an idea." Haruhi looked back at him. "Do you trust me?" He pulled the bell for the bus to stop.

"Are we getting off here?!" Haruhi followed Kyoya off the bus. The bus driver yelled and Haruhi went back to drop coins in the bus fare box. "Rich bastard with wild ideas. Why can't he pay the fare?"

The bus pulled away. Kyoya looked around before heading left, "This way hurry!" He navigated quickly through the streets of Paris. His long strides made it hard for Haruhi, who was running, to keep up. After several minutes of wandering he stopped suddenly at the corner of a street. Haruhi put her hands on her knees and panted.

"This is it. You're going to have to close your eyes from this point on," Kyoya said matter-of-factly.

Still breathing hard Haruhi said, "I thought you were the cool type, not the crazy type."

"It's not very nice to label people," Kyoya shrugged.

She couldn't tell if he was actually offended or not. As an apology she closed her eyes and put her hand over them for assurance, "This better be worth it." Haruhi didn't see Kyoya smile slyly as he grabbed her free hand and guided her. Pretty soon Haruhi became aware of many people around her. She felt Kyoya get closer and grab her elbow to guide her. Even so she still found herself bumping into others. Then they stopped.

"Alright you can look." First she saw all of the people; all of them were standing tightly packed. They all had a gleam in their eyes and when she followed their sight lines she saw the source of the light.

"Oh my," Haruhi had seen glimpses of the Eiffel Tower since she had arrived, but not like this. It was massive and sparkling against the dark sky.

"Happy New Year, Haruhi," She looked over at Kyoya; he was pointing at the sky. She looked up just in time to see the fireworks shoot up all together and the New Year switch over. Everyone was on their feet hugging and cheering and kissing with light dancing on their faces. Haruhi was mesmerized by the scene, "Kyoya this is so–"

"Don't thank me just yet. It a very long and cold walk home," He chuckled to himself until he felt Haruhi's hand fold itself in his.

"Well it was worth it," she squeezed his hand a little tighter. Kyoya looked from their hands to her beaming face.

'Yeah it was,' he thought smiling back.

That night as they made the long trek back to the house Kyoya's hand was still tingling from where Haruhi had had held it. Haruhi said, "Sorry I didn't get you a present for New Years sempai." But for Kyoya this wasn't entirely true. She had given him something, hope. Hope that maybe somebody like her could really love someone like him.

A/N: Hey guys! Bet you think I gave up on you. No way, just had to take a break! Hope you liked the extra extra fluff there. Incidentally hope was the theme for this chapter. Loved to hear what you thought! Till next time…


	6. Chapter 6

*I've decided to put _thoughts_ in italics because I think it will make it easier.

Be who you are, and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind. – Dr. Seuss

Haruhi slept late the next morning and her legs felt like lead. Even so, she could still close her eyes and see the fireworks shimmering down the Eiffel Tower. '_Magical is the only way to describe it. I wish I would have had a camera so I could show dad. DAD!"_ She jumped out of bed and searched for her phone to call her dad. Even though he was sad they had missed New Years together Ranka didn't seem too upset. Immediately after hanging up with her dad, the phone rang again. It was Tamaki.

"Good news, we get to come home just like I predicted. Get Kyoya up, I need his help."

"I'm not waking him up; he's cranky in the mornings," Haruhi tiptoed out of her room, but when she looked over to the couch it was empty, "Oh, wait, he's not here."

"Well, where is he?"

"Hold on there's a note on the table. 'Went to take a walk- KO.' So call him on his cell."

"Alright, I'll track him down. See you soon!" Haruhi snapped the phone shut. The wheels in her head started turning, _'In a couple of hours I could get everything I need to make a meal for everyone.' _She counted the emergency francs Kyoya and Tamaki had given her.

Last night was perhaps the highlight of Kyoya's young life. When he got home he was feeling so good that his little couch looked like a king size bed. He slept like a baby and woke up refreshed and energetic, even without coffee. Okay, maybe there was some coffee, but he still felt great.

He was so energetic, Kyoya decided to take a walk. He wasn't sure exactly how to act around Haruhi, and with his new mindset that he wanted to actively pursue her, he thought he should make a plan. In the chilly winter air of Paris Kyoya let the brainstorming begin.

'_Okay I'll take her out to dinner. It will be really expensive and fancy, no that's not Haruhi's style. She wouldn't be impressed by anything like that. What about a gift? But then what would I get her? Last night went pretty well. Maybe I should be more spontaneous. That's not very plan-ish though. What am I going to do?_' In his mind all of the plans he made up either crashed and burned or sounded like he was tricking Haruhi into loving him.

In the end he made no plan. He just walked around beating himself up, '_I know nothing about love. All those years in the host club and I have no idea how to capture Haruhi's heart. I was just pretending then, none of those girls interested me. Only Haruhi was actually special. UUUGGH how can I succeed where Tamaki, Hikaru, and so many others have failed? I think I need advice, but who in the world could I ask about this?' _

Kyoya continued to walk and stew in confusion until his cell phone rang, "What?"

"Whoa, what's eating at you?"

"Sorry Tamaki. What do you need?"Kyoya had walked so far into the city that he was fairly close to the hospital. After all of the formalities were taken care of, Tamaki and Kyoya wheeled Anne Sophie into the fresh air.

At the house, Haruhi was busy in the kitchen with stirring, frying, boiling, and most of all, taste testing. Before they even hit the door Tamaki's sensitive nose caught the whiff of Haruhi's home cookin'.

"Haruhi dear you shouldn't have worked so hard," Anne Sophie said.

"I wanted to. We never got to enjoy our meal before. You deserve a homecoming feast," Haruhi patted Anne Sophie on the shoulder before being picked up into a hug by Tamaki.

"You are so cute! Making a dinner for daddy when he comes home is so sweet!" Tamaki continued to squeeze her.

"I didn't do it for you! Let me go," Haruhi said it playfully, but her words still sent Tamaki sulking in the corner. He was finally driven out when dinner started being served.

"Hey don't start without me!" He scrambled to the table and began loading up, "Crispy fish and vegetable medley over steam white rice. Healthy yet delicious! More veggies, more rice, please. More, more, MORE!"

"Son please breathe between bites. Where are the table manners I taught you?" Anne Sophie scolded her son to no avail.

"Sorry mom, it's just so wonderful. Plus, I don't know when I will get to eat Haruhi's food again once she goes home."

At the mention of going home Haruhi felt a pang of guilt. There were so few days left in break and she hadn't spent any of them with her dad. She felt sad about leaving, and knew she would miss Tamaki and his mom sorely, but it was time to go back.

Tamaki continued to gorge himself on his 'last supper' while Anne Sophie and Haruhi chatted. "Your canned vegetables are so delectable; I wish I could get them this fresh at the supermarket at home."

"Thank you, Haruhi. You should take some with you. It's too bad you can't have a garden of your own. I love mine, being connected to nature and watching it work its wonder is such a joy. It can be hard work, but well worth it."

"Gardening does sound like a hobby I would enjoy. Too bad I don't have a yard, "Haruhi sighed. Kyoya didn't let this slip by him, and he duly noted what Haruhi said. Maybe he could get her a gift she would like after all. He got up and went to the living room to finish some business.

With only crumbs left in the pans, Tamaki followed Kyoya out of the kitchen and away from the woman-talk. In the living room Tamaki walked behind the couch to spy on Kyoya's lap top. Kyoya typed so much it made Tamaki's fingers cramp. Tamaki chuckled and dug his fingers into Kyoya's shoulders, "Come on mom, you're working too hard again."

Shaking his head at the old joke between them Kyoya replied, "Ah but my hard work is finally paying off."

Tamaki moved to the chair so he could see Kyoya, "Really how so?"

"The deal is sealed. All I have to do is sign the papers. I guess I could let one of my brothers do it, but why should I let them receive the glory for all my hard work?"

Leaning back in his chair, Tamaki took this in, "I'm afraid your work is only beginning then. Enough business, I have a favor to ask you. When you fly back to Japan take my private jet, I need to get it back to my dad. You could even make your pit stop to sign a few papers. Huh, what do you say?"

"You would make it sound like a favor," Kyoya stared at him suspiciously.

"Kyoya! I know you and your father are still on the outs. I can't have my best friend riding coach. I owe you man. I owe you so much; this doesn't even come close to what you did for me. And I do plan to make it up to you. Just let me do this one thing."

"Alright, I'll take your jet," Kyoya swallowed his pride. He was new to accepting charity of any kind, "I probably need to leave in the next three days. I have a function to go to at home, and I know Ranka is anxious to see Haruhi."

"Three days, then," Tamaki nodded. He knew his friends would have to leave, he needed to make the most of his time before he had to say goodbye.

The next few days Tamaki took Haruhi and Kyoya for a tour of the city and his old stomping grounds. After coming home from the hospital, Anne Sophie had many visitors like neighbors wishing her well. She told her son and his friends not to worry, that she would be okay alone for a few hours.

Across from Tamaki's former elementary school there was an old fountain with a bunch of pigeons gathered around it. "I used to love this place. If my driver was ever late, I would come here and chase the pigeons," Tamaki stood up, "Let me show you." He busted through the pigeons and watched them fly up, and then resettle on the ground. "When we weren't feeling so mischievous we would feed them bird seeds. There used to be an old guy who sold it from a cart somewhere around here."

Kyoya and Haruhi sat on the fountain and watched Tamaki recapture his childhood. "Come on, Haruhi do it with me," Tamaki yelled making another pass. She smiled and shook her head. There was no point in disturbing the birds.

Then the old man with the cart Tamaki had mentioned pulled into the square. Haruhi thought it would be better to feed the birds, so she got up to buy a bag. However her francs were all gone, she had spent them all yesterday on the meal.

"Need some help?" Kyoya stepped beside Haruhi.

"Yes I do. Would you buy me a bag of feed? I'll pay back with interest," Haruhi knew Kyoya wouldn't turn down interest.

"No need," he'd already bought the bag and tossed it too her. Haruhi was shocked. Kyoya just did something to be nice, and wasn't tempted by money! How rare! But maybe not, maybe even Kyoya had his good days. Haruhi went towards the fountain, dropping seeds as she went.

"Haruhi let me have some!" Tamaki begged as he ran over, disturbing more pigeons.

"You're more of a bird terrorizor than feeder," Haruhi teased him a bit before scooping the feed into his hands. Tamaki sat on the fountain and put little piles of seed close to him so he could lure the pigeons in. But those pigeons, even with their pea sized brains, knew Tamaki's plan and refused to get close to him.

"Gee, such picky pigeons," Tamaki lay down on the fountain and watched Haruhi continue to toss the bird seed. Then, he tilted his head over to see Kyoya. His best friend and the bird seed man were standing under a tree engaged in a conversation. Tamaki was about to go join him when he noticed Kyoya kept looking over. Following Kyoya's sight line Tamaki found that he was looking at Haruhi.

Tamaki sat back down and really let the scene open up to him. This was something Tamaki's dad had been teaching him, to observe and listen before jumping to conclusions. Even after the bird seed man had left Kyoya continued to stand by the tree and watch Haruhi. Normally Tamaki would have just thought Kyoya was taking great care to watch over their 'daughter', but there was something more to this.

Tamaki had seen other people look like this. Kyoya's eyes were glazed over and he was smiling just a little even though there wasn't anything in particular that should make him happy at the moment. Tamaki was struck; never would he have thought he'd see his best friend like this- not EVER. '_Could it be? Does he love her?'_

In his sleeping bag that night, Tamaki remembered the way Kyoya looked at Haruhi. The image was engraved in his brain. He wasn't disturbed or angry at him. He just wondered if Kyoya had feelings for Haruhi and if so, how long had he felt that way? Tamaki tossed and turned, unable to quiet his mind. He decided he had to know!

Inside the sleeping bag, Tamaki inched toward the couch where Kyoya was asleep on his belly, "Kyoya wake up." Nothing happened so Tamaki nudged him in the ribs, "Hey, I need to talk to you."

Kyoya turned his head, "You idiot, what could you possibly need to tell me at this hour?" His glare discouraged but did not stop Tamaki.

"It's actually very important. I just need to ask you a few questions," Tamaki gathered his nerves and looked Kyoya in the eye, "You love Haruhi, don't you?"

Kyoya just stared at him for a long time until he finally said, "You're an idiot." And then he turned his head back to the couch.

Frustrated, but still persevering Tamaki continued, "AH, you didn't deny it! So you do love her. Come on Kyoya, when did you fall in love without me noticing? I know you can hear me. Just answer the questions! You're going to answer whether you want to or not!!" Tamaki hoped it wouldn't come to this, but he had no choice. He wriggled his way up, flopped down on Kyoya, and sat on him, "I'm not getting up until you talk!"

While struggling under Tamaki, Kyoya said some pretty explicit words. Tamaki got his arms out of the sleeping bag and tried to pin Kyoya down further. Finally Kyoya rolled out and plopped on the floor. He jumped up and reared back his fist. "I know you LOVE HER!" Tamaki said rather loudly.

Both boys froze as Haruhi's door creaked open, "What are you two doing? It sounds like a wrestling match is going on in here."

"It's all Kyoya's fault Haruhi, I promise."

"Tamaki, you idiot! Kyoya wouldn't be up at such an hour unless you woke him… Look I don't care what you do, just keep it down. Good night," Haruhi shut the door back. Kyoya unfroze and planted his clenched fist into Tamaki's jaw.

Tamaki mouthed a silent ouch before Kyoya grabbed him by the shoulders, "Fine, you caught me. I love Haruhi and I have for a good while," he started to shake him, "At least I'm not a stupid idiot who's blind to my feelings and lies about them to myself." He threw Tamaki back on the couch, crashing beside him.

Tamaki rubbed his jaw. _'Kyoya sure is intense sometimes_,' he thought. He let the tension cool before he said, "You're right. For a long time, I did lie to myself about how I felt about Haruhi. But then after a while, the lie became true. I love Haruhi, but not in the way you do. I love her as my friend, as my sister, as my daughter. I could never be her boyfriend or husband. Our relationship isn't like that. Maybe it could have been, but I let that ship sail a long time ago, you know."

So far, his speech was doing little. Kyoya's arms were folded and jaw tightly clenched. So Tamaki kept trying, "I'm not angry at you. No one would appreciate or take better care of her than you. I've seen it firsthand these past few days. It would make me glad to see my two best friends together and happy."

Adjusting the sleeping bag back around his body Tamaki started to hop back over to his space. "Wait. I'm sorry for overreacting and punching you," Kyoya motioned Tamaki back to the couch.

Tamaki hopped back and sat down glad to see his friend forgiving him, "And I'm sorry for waking you up and causing such a ruckus. I guess it could have waited till morning."

"Tamaki, of all the people in the world, I can't believe _you _saw through me. You've always known me pretty well…I just don't know if she can love me back. I mean, what am I going to do?" Kyoya slumped in the couch.

Putting his arm around his best friend Tamaki tried to encourage him, "My only advice is to be yourself. And with any luck, she'll accept you." Kyoya nodded in agreement and Tamaki got up to relocate to his sleeping space. In the dark, he broke the silence once again by saying, "You know Kyoya, I wouldn't mind being best man to the best man I know."

"That is the corniest thing I've ever heard, and I better never hear it again."

"Oh, it's going into the best man speech now, no doubt about it."

Authors Note: Hello! I hope you liked this one. Maybe Tamaki should be an interrogator and sit on people for answers on national security HAHA. I'm not sure if I will be updating next week because I'm going to Ohayocon. Practically the entire Ouran cast for the English version is going to be there!! I can't wait to see Vic. I better get his autograph! Questions or comments welcome. : )


	7. Chapter 7

A dream is a wish your heart makes

-From Disney's Cinderella

The hugs and goodbyes were over as Tamaki put his hand to the window. He watched the plane that carried him here take his friends away. As the plane became smaller and smaller in the sky, he realized that a chapter in his life had ended.

While with his friends Tamaki had kept a stiff upper lip, now the tears were flowing. He wasn't embarrassed to cry. He found it made it easier to deal with the fact his friends were gone, and he had no idea when he would see them again.

"Would you care for anything to drink miss?" the flight attendant cheerfully asked.

"Tea would be great," Haruhi was truly impressed by the service.

"And you sir?"

"No thank you," Kyoya leaned way back in his chair and seriously considered taking a long nap.

The tea was promptly brought to Haruhi, "Wow this is pretty great, way better that our other flight."

"I suppose," Kyoya shifted in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position.

'_Well of course he doesn't think this is great. He's probably been on tons of private flights,' _Haruhi thought as she sipped her tea. She hadn't realized until now how odd it was that they hadn't went to France in a private Ohtori jet. Although she knew it was none of her business, she still asked anyway, "Why didn't we take a private plane to France? Does your family not have one?"

"We have many private planes."

"Yeah, then why didn't we take one?"

Kyoya hated how easily how Haruhi could work the truth out of him, "You see Haruhi, my father said that my reasons for going to France on such short notice were not necessary so he refused to let me take a private plane. It was his way of trying to get me to stay in Japan."

"I bet he never thought you would defy him by going anyway. He must be furious," Haruhi could only imagine what kind of reprimand Kyoya would receive for his actions.

"He'll get over it," Kyoya turned over on his side and put his glasses on the armrest.

Haruhi didn't think Kyoya's dad would 'get over it' very easily. The way she remembered it, Yoshio Ohtori was a strict and harsh man, one to be feared and respected.

Before he fell asleep, Kyoya remembered he had to tell Haruhi something. "By the way, we are stopping in Shanghai for dinner."

Haruhi almost spewed the tea out of her mouth, "Whatever for?"

"It's nothing big, just a little business. It will only delay us a couple of hours, if that's what you're worried about."

"When were you planning on telling me about this pit stop?" Haruhi was peeved. '_Rich people are so inconsiderate. They think they can do anything they want. Hmph at least I get a free meal out of it.'_

The grandeur of the restaurant went unnoticed by Haruhi because she was so annoyed. The truth was she had wanted to get home in time to start the laundry. Her hopeless father had never learned to do it properly. She could envision their apartment with mountains of clothes waiting for her.

Across the table Kyoya squinted at the menu. He'd forgotten his glasses on the plane and Haruhi 'forgot' to mention it until they were outside of the airport. It was revenge for not telling her about this. Plus she'd always thought he looked better without them. "So what are you getting?" Kyoya asked her.

"I'm not sure since I can't read the menu," her tone was a bit testy.

"I know a little, but it's hard to read without my glasses."

"I'll just point at something and hope for the best," Haruhi snapped the menu shut.

"That sounds risky to me," Kyoya cautioned.

She held up her finger, "Well, all good business men know that you have to take risks to get rewards."

Now he was smiling, "That is true."

When the waiter came Haruhi was true to her word and ordered via pointing. When it was Kyoya's turn he closed his eyes and also pointed at something random, "If I get fried dung beetles I'm blaming you." The waiter walked away scratching his head. Luckily when the food came out it was all normal and delicious. Halfway through the meal a man came to fetch Kyoya.

"This won't take me long. Order dessert, as much as you want." Haruhi did order dessert. After she finished she wished she would have ate slower. Sitting alone in a fancy restaurant is awkward. It's even more awkward when you can't speak to anyone because you can't speak the language. With every passing moment Haurhi got more and more restless and annoyed with Kyoya. _'I could be home right now, catching up on the laundry if it weren't for Kyoya. And how dare he bring me to this stupid place and make me wait around on him. I could have just sat on the plane. He doesn't even care that I have stuff to do. When he gets back I'm gonna give that jerk a piece of my mind.' _Haruhi continued to sit there and fume.

"Ready to go?" Kyoya had snuck up behind her.

Haruhi spun in her chair, ready to tell him off, "YES I AM…Whoa, where did you get that suit?"

He straightened his tie, "I had it sent here for me. I can't make deals in my street clothes."

Temporarily, Haruhi forgot her rage, "You look very handsome. I mean in the suit and no glasses. I always thought you looked better without the glasses."

"Thank you," Kyoya tried to keep from looking too happy about her compliment, "Look I'm sorry about all this. I wouldn't have stopped and postponed you if it wasn't really important. So I owe you one or something."

Guilt pierced Haruhi's heart. Yeah, Kyoya could be selfish and a big jerk sometimes, but he was also kind and caring, no matter how he tried to hide it. She took a deep breath and let the anger go. "So you owe me huh? I have the perfect task."

"What would that be?" Kyoya had no idea what she was thinking. He didn't know whether to be nervous or excited.

"You have to do my laundry, for a whole week," she was dead-pan serious.

"Sure, no problem," he would just pay his cleaning lady extra to go do it.

Haruhi couldn't believe he'd agreed so readily, "Cool. Then, let's get out of here."

Soon the weary travelers were back in Japan. Haruhi's suspicions about the laundry were surprisingly incorrect. Ranka had already left for work for the night and there was no laundry in sight. She was disappointed because that meant less for Kyoya to do. Haruhi laid out her futon and crashed.

The next morning, Ranka smothered his daughter with hugs. Although he had done well with the laundry, he hadn't made it grocery shopping. The amount of half-eaten take out in the fridge was appalling.

Ranka insisted on going to the store with Haruhi, despite the fact he had worked all night. Haruhi wished her dad would take better care of himself sometimes. She knew he wanted to spend time with her, but he needed to rest.

At the store Ranka asked his daughter thousands of questions about her trip. Haruhi wished she would have taken more pictures or had more of a talent for vivid descriptions. "It was really beautiful," Haruhi said for the twelfth time as she reached for the laundry detergent. The she remembered the laundry, "Oh, dad, thanks for doing all the laundry while I was gone."

"Yeah Misuzu helped me do it. I had no idea laundry was that challenging. I promise to help you with it more from now on."

"It's not that hard," Haruhi handed the detergent back to her dad to put in the cart, "Gee, dad your face is all red. Are you hot? Maybe you should take your coat off."

The truth was Ranka's face was not red because he was hot or because he needed to take his coat off. The facts were that he had grown rather close with Misuzu over the past few months and especially while Haruhi was in France. At the mention of Misuzu's name Ranka knew he need to tell his daughter about his relationship soon. This made him nervous and therefore red in the face.

Back at home Haruhi saw her dad was running on steam, "Dad, please rest. I know you're exhausted."

"Your right," he barely had enough energy to put the groceries away.

"I need to go get my books for school. I bet all the cheap used ones are gone. See you dad. I'll try to be back before you leave for work."

The bus ride to the university took 45 minutes. Trying to find all her books was 32 minutes. And, of course, the line reached to the back of the bookstore. After 14 minutes in line Haruhi's arms got tired so she put her books on the floor and inched them forward with her foot. At 26 minutes in line, the guy in front of her gave her his newspaper, "I've already read it, twice."

Preferring to read the news online, Haruhi rarely read the paper. She skimmed through it, not really interested in anything until a familiar face caught her eye. '_Kyoya.' _From what she could gather the article was about the Ohtori Group's merger with a prominent medical equipment manufacturer in Shanghai:

_Reports filed by the Ohtori Group suggests the merger was crafted entirely by CEO Ohtori's third son.... After suffering a stroke last April, Ohtori has temporarily appointed management of his corporation to his three sons and is expected to select one of them as his sole successor within the next three years._

"Can I help you?" the cashier was glaring at Haruhi.

Being so engrossed in the article Haruhi had forgotten the line almost entirely. She hurriedly put her books up on the counter. Outside at the bus stop she lugged the books up on the bench beside her and got out the paper that was folded under her arm. The picture on the front page of the business section of a certain handsome young man in a very nice suit and no glasses, beckoned her to pay a little visit.

The sound of the doorbell grated on Kyoya's nerves as he raced down the stairs. He started shouting before he even flung open the door, "Hotta! I specifically said to pick me up at 6:30 sharp- uhhhh" Kyoya wanted to slap himself really hard.

"Can I have an autograph?" Haruhi held up the paper.

"I thought you were my driver. Sorry, come in."

Haruhi eyed Kyoya's wet hair, black slacks, and white button up shirt, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah," Kyoya said shutting the door, "My mom is having a party. Thanks for bringing this paper over. I hadn't had a chance to look at any of this stuff yet."

"So I guess that major merger deals are 'just a little business' 'nothing big' for Kyoya Ohtori," Haruhi used her hands to put quotations in the sentence.

Kyoya smirked and scanned the article, "I taped the news. I guess it would be on there by now." He turned on the TV and selected the recorded program. Haruhi sat down on the leather couch to watch with him.

_Anchorman__: Last night in Shanghai the Ohtori Group expanded its ever growing corporation. Is this new merger a good thing? Let's take this over to our expert panel._

While the panel was being introduced Kyoya sat down by Haruhi.

_Panel Expert 1__: I like the decision. It's a risk that I believe will pay off. _

_Panel Expert 2:__ You're right, it is a risk. It's too risky in fact. I don't see this as a wise investment for the Ohtori Group. _

_Anchorman__: Only time will tell. Next question also pertains to the Ohtori Group. As you see in our graphic it was CEO Yoshio Ohtori's youngest son, Kyoya Ohtori, who appeared in Shanghai to finalize the merger. And it is believe he was behind the whole deal. Do you believe it is possible HE will succeed his father as the next CEO?' _

Kyoya was on the edge of his seat awaiting the panel's answer.

_Panel Expert 2__: No, I think CEO Ohtori will choose his eldest son Ichiro to follow in his footsteps. He's the obvious choice. _

_Panel Expert 1__: I'm not so sure. I feel the CEO Ohtori will reward greatness. If the youngest son outshines his other brothers, why shouldn't he be chosen? Kyoya Ohtori may be the underdog, but I wouldn't count him out. _

_Anchorman__: And that is our Opinion Poll Question of the Day. __**'Who will CEO Ohtori choose as his successor?'**__ Text us your answer or vote online. _

"Well that was certainly more interesting than I thought it would be," Kyoya ran his fingers through his hair and turned off the TV.

"It would make me sick to my stomach to hear people talk about me like that," Haruhi had her picture in the paper before and that was enough exposure for her. She stood up, "I suppose I should get going. I'll let myself out. Have fun at your party."

"Wait, you don't have to leave. At least stick around until Ho-"Kyoya put his hand over his mouth. Haruhi felt a rush of wind Kyoya sprinted so quickly to the half-bath beside the front entrance.

Then she realized what had happened. Ranka had come home hung-over enough times for her to recognize the sound of vomit hitting toilet water. After waiting a few moments she tapped on the door lightly, "Can I come in?" She cracked the door open. Kyoya was bent over the sink splashing water on his face.

"I've been feeling strange all day. Perhaps I got it all out. I still have enough time to get ready for the party," He wiped his face with a hand towel.

"Are you sure you feel well?" Haruhi was skeptical.

He didn't answer when he moved past her and toward the staircase, "Don't worry about me. Oh, I almost forgot, I've got something to show you." As she followed Haruhi noticed he was walking slower than normal up the stair. He led her to Tamaki's room. She couldn't believe the clutter of clothes, junk, and boxes spread across the space. "Tamaki asked me to pack and send his things to him. I don't think I'm the man for the job." Kyoya grimaced at the mess; it was reminiscent of his sister Fuyumi's organizing projects.

"Yeah it would probably be best if I helped you from now on," this was the kind of task Haruhi loved. Organizing was right up her ally. She got started right away.

So far Kyoya had tossed the clothes into different piles. It looked like he had wadded all of them, so Haruhi bent to fold them. _'Funny I get out of doing laundry yet still end up folding clothes.'_ She was halfway done with a box of socks when she heard Kyoya upchucking in the bathroom beside her.

"I'm not sick," he told her unconvincingly. She went on until she heard him again and then again.

"Kyoya-sempai," she stood at the bathroom. No answer. Once she opened the door she wished she hadn't. Kyoya was leaned against the wall opposite the toilet. His wet hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes were bleary. Worst of all Haruhi saw a trickle of vomit on the white shirt, "I don't think you can go to your party sempai." His head sunk to his chest, which made him look even more pathetic. As soon as he accepted the fact he couldn't go, the doorbell rang.

After arriving promptly at 6:30, Hotta, a trusted driver for the Ohtori's for many years, was more than surprised to find a young lady answering master Kyoya's door. Hotta had never known him to have any girlfriends at all, and this girl was particularly pretty. '_Way too pretty to be a friend.'_

"I'm sorry you had to come all this way. Kyoya-sempai won't be able to make it. I'm afraid he's very sick."

Hotta raised an eyebrow, '_I bet he's __**sick**_.' He tipped his hat to the pretty lady and went on his way.

Kyoya was taking his temperature when Haruhi came back. "Far higher than normal," he remarked.

"So what's wrong with you?"

"I believe I've been food poisoned. That would account for the vomiting and fever," he raised his fist in the air, "Curse that pathetic excuse of a restaurant. They will rue the day they were born."

The evil glow of the shadow king made Haruhi scared for them, "Now take it easy. I'm sure they didn't mean it personally. Plus that may not be it. I didn't get sick, right!"

"Well, we didn't order the same thing. Also, you most likely have built up a resistance from all those years of commoner food."

Without knowing it, he sounded like Tamaki. Haruhi rolled her eyes at his logic, "Gee thanks."

He patted his stomach, "Not much you can do for food poisoning. I suppose I'll let it run its course."

Letting it run its course was easier said than done. Every time Kyoya said he felt better he proceeded to throw up more. Haruhi started to get worried because each time he threw up he was weaker. She called her dad and let him know she wasn't coming home. He was surprisingly not upset, "Oh boo, tell Kyoya to get better. Remember tomorrow is my day off. We have to have a father/daughter day, kay!"

Back in the bathroom, Kyoya was sulking. He couldn't believe his bad luck. '_Haruhi comes to see me and I end up puking my guts out.' _His clothes felt hot and stiff, at the very least he needed to change. He stood up and braced himself against the wall. His wobbly legs made it to his room at the end of the hall.

Haruhi found him there in new pajamas and in front of the computer. "I called my dad," she stood by the door frame not knowing if she should come in.

"You didn't have to stay, really. I feel much improved," Kyoya hated being ill. He could only imagine how disgusted she was by all this vomiting.

"Well, just in case," Haruhi sighed, maybe she should go home, he didn't seem to want her help. '_Even when sick he's stuck on that computer. What could possibly be so interesting on that thing?' _She moved in to look at it, but he swiveled in his chair blocking her. "My dad said to get better soon," Haruhi scooted to get a side view.

"That's very kind of him," Kyoya leaned his head in front of the monitor.

Haruhi felt herself getting frustrated, "Got a crick in your neck?"

"No."

"Then let me see what's on that computer. Are you being a pervert or something?" She knew he wasn't, it was just a low tactic.

"Of course not," he pushed away from the computer to prove his innocence.

Haruhi couldn't believe it, "It's the poll from the news! Since when do you care what others think Kyoya?" She chuckled at him, which made him feel even more ridiculous.

"It doesn't really matter to me what they says. I was simply a little curious," Kyoya defended himself.

"If there were a poll that said 'Will Haruhi become a lawyer?' I would check it. It's only logical you would be curious. Succeeding your father is your ultimate dream; like how becoming a lawyer is my dream."

She did have a point. He stroked his chin, "Being the Ohtori heir and becoming a lawyer are more like goals than dreams."

"I don't understand. What's the difference?"

"Goals are more real, what I mean is, they're more achievable. I know that one day you'll be a lawyer, and a great one at that. My goal is achievable too, but the reality is I only have a 33% chance."

"Actually according to the poll you have a 43% chance."

He laughed at that one, "What an improvement!" Kyoya smiled at Haruhi, she had a funny way of looking at things.

Tamaki once told Haruhi his dream was to be a music teacher. She thought he would be good at that. It was a very sweet dream, "Okay, if being the Ohtori heir is your goal then what is your dream, sempai?" Now this was something Haruhi was really curious about. She knew he probably wouldn't answer her truthfully though.

Besides succeeding his father, the only other thing that Kyoya wanted was Haruhi, so he contemplated a bogus reply, "The twins would say my most ambitious dream is world domination."

"I'm serious," she folder her arms. She totally knew he would do that.

Adrenaline started to course through Kyoya's body, '_You're my only dream, the only one I need. I should tell her the truth. This is my chance.'_ He rose up from the chair and took one long step toward her. Kyoya's face was so impassioned Haruhi felt a tingling go down her spine.

He opened his mouth, "Trashcan."

"WHAT!?" Before Haruhi could get over the shock of his answer he had dove for the trashcan and threw up, all in it. She was beyond disappointed; it seemed he was really going to confide something big. Now she felt she would never know.

That night, Kyoya threw up several more times. In the wee hours of the morning, Haruhi heard him dry heaving in the bathroom. Apparently, it had all finally come out. Laying in bed she wondered if she should get up and check on him. She threw the quilt off of her, the least she could do was to get him some water.

The door to the bathroom was open, and he hadn't even bothered to turn the light on. When she held the bottled water out to him he didn't take it. "I got you some water," she prompted him with a soft voice.

Exhausted, Kyoya said in a barely audible voice, "Thank you for staying with me Haruhi." He still didn't seem to see or have the energy to grab the water. She bent down beside him on the floor and held it in front of him. When he finally took it he let his hand rest over hers. The bones in her fingers were so small and delicate.

He drank the water in big gulps. She patted him on the back, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," in the dark she saw a flicker in his eyes, "And I've decided to get sick more often." Haruhi's eyes went wide. She started to ask why, then he continued, "It's not so bad to have someone take care of you," he leaned in closer, "especially when that person is beautiful."

Haruhi looked away, '_He must be delirious. He has no idea what he is saying.' _She felt him pull her chin back to look at him. He held the gaze for a moment too long. Haruhi felt her belly flip-flop and not from sickness. In panic she grabbed the empty bottle from him "I'll get some more water." Then she bolted.

Downstairs her face felt hot, particularly where Kyoya had touched it. Her belly was still fluttering. She sat down on the couch and wondered what was wrong with her, '_There is absolutely no reason I should feel this way. All he said was that I was pretty. Actually he said I was beautiful, but that's not the point. I mean I told him just yesterday he looked handsome in his suit and he didn't act all goofy like this. I guess I'm having a rare girly moment. Get yourself together Haruhi!_'

To distract herself she opened the laptop sitting on the table. She searched the web until she came to the website with the poll from the news.

_Who will CEO Ohtori choose as his successor? _

As she clicked over her friends name she wondered again why she had gotten flustered by his compliment. And why did she even come to Kyoya's house today in the first place? And what was he going to say his dream were before he threw up? She really pondered what his dreams were. That night she voted for him over and over. '_Kyoya whatever your dreams are, I hope they all come true.'_

A/N: Hello!! I hope you didn't give up reading this halfway through this to get a snack, it was a super long one lol. There was a lot to get in. I'm trying to get this story movin' cause i want it to be around 16 chapters. Also my school work is getting CrAzY, thereofore i think i may have to update once every two weeks. I'm super sorry, but i want the quality to be good and that takes more time.

On a personal note Ohayocon was AWESOME!! I met Vic and he was super, super sweet. I love him. I also met J Michael Tatum, who voices Kyoya. In the picture i got with him he bear hugged me. I was like omg *squee, nosebleed*. hahaha!! Happy Valentines Day everybody ;D


	8. Chapter 8

'Bones, sinking like stones,  
All that we fought for,  
Homes, places we've grown,  
All of us are done for…

Haruhi munched on dry toast and chased it down with juice. It had been a long night of playing nursemaid to Kyoya. She had thought of slipping out before he woke up. Then her growling stomach called out for breakfast quicker than she could make it out the door.

With the rising sun, the new day had brought a fresh perspective. '_It's not so bad to have someone take care of you, especially if that person is beautiful.'_ She was blushing just thinking about what Kyoya had said. Last night she had completely overacted concerning what Kyoya had said. And this morning she realized why.

In an average day Haruhi had very little physical contact with others. Sure, she had her friends and her dad, but she didn't often hug or touch them. Tamaki was the exception to this rule. He was constantly sweeping her into crushing. However, because he did it so often, Haruhi hardly took notice of it.

Quite the opposite, Kyoya kept his hands to himself. She wasn't used to him touching her, that's all. There was no real feeling behind what he did or said last night. '_I mean how could you possibly think that a girl who successfully passed as a dude for a whole year was beautiful. He couldn't have meant that.'_ Haruhi recalled Kyoya's hand trace her jaw and pull it back to his intent yet burning gaze, which questioned her even now.

The half eaten toast sat on the plate, forgotten. No matter how he felt, Haruhi couldn't deny what she was starting to feel. Kyoya was surprisingly easy to talk to, and in a word, he was 'interesting'. That was what he liked to say. He'd even called her interesting once.

There was a knock at the door as Haruhi was dusting the crumbs off her plate and into trash. It was an unassuming, soft knock.

"Hello anybody home? I told you he wouldn't be awake," Fuyumi and the woman with her started to turn to leave. Haruhi opened the door and from the bottom step Fuyumi threw her hands in the air, "HARUHI FUJIOKA! Long time no see!"

Kyoya's sister Fuyumi was the only family member of his Haruhi had ever met, "Hi, Fuyumi, it's good to see you again," Haruhi had always thought she was extremely kind. Her eyes went straight to Fuyumi's belly, she was very pregnant. As the women came into the house Haruhi took their coats and hung them in the closet.

"Miss Fujioka," she turned when she heard her name, "I'm Kyoya's mother. Thank you for taking care of my son."

KYOYA'S MOTHER! She looked so shockingly young Haruhi had assumed she was Fuyumi's friend. Embarrassed she bowed her head in respect, "Please excuse me Mrs. Ohtori. I thought you were Fuyumi's friend."

The older woman smiled, "And here I was thinking I was so old because of my birthday. I would be happy to be mistaken for Fuyumi's friend. It's very good to meet you Miss Fujioka. I rarely get to meet my son's friends. Now where is Kyoya?"

"I'm afraid he's still upstairs sleeping," Haruhi cautioned.

"Them I must go fetch him," Kyoya's mother didn't take Haruhi's hint.

But Fuyumi was unconcerned, "It's okay if mother wakes him," she told Haruhi.

The two girls sat at the table while Haruhi recounted Kyoya's sickness of last night for Fuyumi. A few minutes later she was proved right as Kyoya and his mother came down the stairs together. Haruhi had always presumed that Kyoya looked like his father. Seeing him beside his mother, it was obvious he took after her. They were similar through the eyes and the way they both moved with slow, fluid motions.

His mother was very graceful. Haruhi could see the wrinkles around her eyes and the silver streaks in her hair. Somehow these things only made her seem more sophisticated instead of older, like she wasn't afraid to accept her age. As they drew near, Fuyumi whispered to Haruhi, "Kyoya is the baby and therefore the favorite."

"How intriguing, you must tell me more," Haruhi found it hard to imagine him as the baby yet easy to imagine him as the favorite.

"I'll let you in on all of our little secrets. Too bad we don't have time right now," Fuyumi went to hug her brother, who did in fact look and feel much better.

"Fuyumi, look what Kyoya got me for my birthday," their mother held up two slips of paper, "Tickets to the opera."

"How thoughtful of him. He knows how much you love music," Fuyumi answered.

"Yes and he's promised to go with me which makes it even more special," Kyoya's mom clutched his arm. As the family continued to talk, Haruhi felt quite intrusive. She wanted to go home badly. Fuyumi called out to her, "We've decided to go out for lunch, and you're welcome to join us if you want."

"I'd love to, but I can't. I promised my dad I'd spend the day with him. I should probably get going, actually."

"Oh well, we'll have to meet up another time then. I'll get your number from Kyoya," she gave Haruhi a wink.

Kyoya stepped up, "Let me call a car for you."

"No, don't go to the trouble," Haruhi denied, "I'll take the bus." She went to the closet and got her coat.

"I'll carry your books for you to the stop then," he was already holding them when she turned around.

"Well, alright. When I start school next week, I'll have to carry them myself all the time. Unless you want to follow me around and carry them yourself," she handed him his coat, "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Ohtori, bye Fuyumi."

"Remember I'll call you! Bye," she waved.

As soon as they made it out the door Fuyumi turned to her mother, "He really likes her doesn't he mom!"

"It would seem that way," she was happy her aloof son had found someone.

When Kyoya came back through the door, Fuyumi couldn't help but sing, "My, my, my, Kyoya has a girlfriend, Kyoya has a girlfriend."

Mother came to Kyoya's defense. "Stop teasing him," she put her hands on his shoulders, "Have you told your father yet?"

He shrugged, "There's nothing to tell. Technically we aren't in a relationship." He didn't care what any of them thought, particularly his father.

"No need to tell him now then. I'm sure he'll approve," his mother encouraged.

Fuyumi threw her hands in the air, "He better approve. Haruhi is perfect and I've wanted a sister for so long!"

"What about Ichiro's wife? Isn't she you sister?" Kyoya said in a facetious manner.

"She's as despicable as Ichiro and you know it," she wagged her finger at him.

"Now Kyoya," their mother stepped between them, "I must know, do you really love this girl?" His mother searched him over for the truth.

He replied simply, "More than anything."

"Oh yay!" Fuyumi put her hands to her heart and beamed joyfully. Her baby brother was in LOVE!

Father/daughter days didn't have a lot of variation. They usually included going out to eat (so Haruhi wouldn't have to cook), a trip to the department store, maybe a movie, or in the summer, a walk in the park. Although Haruhi had a lot to do, she never denied her dad quality time.

Walking back to their apartment Ranka had his arm thrown around his daughter, "We had a pretty good time today, huh kiddo?"

"Yeah it was nice to spend some time together- just us."

Just us. Suddenly Ranka felt like a big phony. How long would he go without tell her about Misuzu. It wasn't fair to her, "I've got to tell you something important."

Haruhi saw how serious his face was. He told her all about Misuzu and apologized for keeping it from her. She stopped walking and stood in the street. "Dad." Ranka hadn't thought about how she would react. He was unexpectedly nervous. "I think that's GREAT! If you're happy then I'm happy too!"

Relieved, Ranka hugged his daughter tightly, "So you're not upset?"

"Why should I be? It would be selfish not to want to share you," she hugged him back. She truly was happy for him.

Ranka cupped her face with his hands, "Love is a funny thing Haruhi, you never know when it will sneak up on you."

One day, a couple weeks after Haruhi's classes started back she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Hey it's me Fuyumi," her voice was bright and cheery, "I was wondering if you were free at the moment?" It was true she didn't have any more classes that day and her homework would still be there when she was done. They agreed to meet at a coffee shop within walking distance from where Haruhi was.

A few minutes after she arrived and ordered, Fuyumi walked in from her car. She greeted Haruhi warmly, "I'm sorry this was so short notice. My husband is out of the country on business so I'm staying with mother. He's due back tomorrow and I'm not sure when I'll be back in Tokyo again."

"Its fine," she stood, "Would you like me to get you some coffee?"

"No, thanks. Actually I can't have coffee with the baby," she patted her swollen belly.

"Sorry, I didn't know," Haruhi hadn't been around many pregnant women.

"That's alright, I didn't come for coffee, I came to chat," Fuyumi laughed lightheartedly. She asked Haruhi about school and exchanged stories from her college days. They talked about her baby which was a girl, due in three months.

"You seem to be very excited about having your baby," Haruhi remarked.

"I am. I've always wanted to be a mother," she rubbed her tummy thoughtfully. Finally, Fuyumi saw an opening to tell Haruhi what she came here to say. There was no looking back, "Haruhi, I told you before that I wanted to tell you all our family secrets. Kyoya's so private and I think these are things that, as his friend, you should know. Has he ever told you anything concerning his family?"

"No, never," Haruhi wondered how bad it could be.

Fuyumi closed her eyes, "I can see why. We're barely a family at all most of the time." She was silent for a moment, gathering her strength before she began. "Back when I was a child, my family was like any other family. It was perfect. We had everything we wanted, and we always felt loved. I don't remember exactly when or why things changed. I just remember how you could feel the animosity in the air. At night, when our parents thought we were asleep, we could hear them shouting at each other. Their yells would echo down the halls of the house.

"One of my last happy memories is also one of the very worst. I was around ten and I showed my father a project I'd done well on at school. He actually kissed me on the forehead. It was a very big deal; my father didn't even kiss me on my wedding day. It was a good dinner, no yelling or angry stares between our parents. They had been trying very hard since mother got pregnant again.

"Then during dessert my middle brother, Akito, showed our father his report card. Akito had done well. He made all A's and one B in history. But Father completely snapped and threw the report card back in his face. He chewed him out mercilessly, and Akito kept crying which made father all the more mad. My oldest brother Ichiro grabbed me and started to lead me out of the room.

"The last thing I saw was my father raise his hand to hit Akito and then my mother flew between them. I wanted to scream, father couldn't hit mother and our baby brother in her belly. But I didn't have to because he stopped. I know you must think our father is a terrible person, but he's not that bad. He's not a monster. He almost never hit us. He usually yelled at us or ignored us instead.

"Our parents forgot Akito and started fighting with one another, so we went back for him. Akito cried and cried so much that we stayed with him that night and slept in the same bad like we did when we were very young.

"After Kyoya was born, our father wasn't around much because he worked all the time. The older my brothers got, the less I saw of them too. Ichiro grew bitter at the world and threw himself into his studies. He was always number one in his class. Akito stayed with friends and distracted himself with sports like golf or tennis. Despite his activities, he was always at the top of his class too. And on his college entrance exam he was first in the nation- on the history portion.

"The worst part was how mother tried to act like everything was okay. While we were around she always put on a happy face. 'You're my world.' 'Nothing is more important to me than my children.' 'I love you more that life itself.' She would say. Then, when I was 16, she left. I saw her get in the car with her suitcases. I knew she wasn't going on vacation or on a trip. I knew she was leaving.

"Kyoya heard me crying that night. He sat on my bed and smoothed my hair until finally he asked, 'Why are you crying?'

I told him, 'Don't you even know that our mother left us!'

His face was so calm, 'Mother told me before she left that she would come back for us.'

I lashed out at him probably because I was jealous she had said goodbye to him and NOT to me, 'Well she lied Kyoya! Just like she lied when she said she loved us!"

'I don't think she lied,' the tears that welled up in his eyes still break my heart. Sometimes it was easy to forget how young he was because he was so very smart.

I wrapped my arms around his little body, 'Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya. No matter what I promise never to leave you,' and we cried together.

"A month later I found out he was absolutely right. Our mother had come back for us, and with a lawyer. She had a contract written up that said if she did not formally divorce our father she would have rights to see us. News of their divorce would have been everywhere and my father hates the public eye more than anything. He readily agreed to her terms. Kyoya and I stayed with her every weekend and sometimes more. Our brothers didn't care if they saw her either way. They pretended to be on father's side for political reasons.

"It stayed that way until I got married and moved out. Kyoya was 14 at the time. I wanted to get away, yet I worried about him so much. I visited him as much as possible. In some ways I felt I had betrayed my brother. I had **promised** I wouldn't leave him. I know he must have been lonely. My father and brothers were so cold, and he could only see mother when he got the chance.

"Not many people know these things. I knew I could trust you though. I was very glad when Kyoya told me about the Host Club. I think it showed him what a real 'family' could be. That's what Tamaki called it, right, a family," Fuyumi was finished.

If Haruhi was like Kyoya's family, why would he not tell her about any of this? She wondered how Kyoya carried this around all the time without telling anyone about it. At first she had thought Tamaki's 'family' concept was stupid and idiotic. In the end though it seemed they were like a family that supported and loved each other. That's what made Fuyumi's story even harder to swallow. In most cases, the Host Club was better to Kyoya than his real family.

Fuyumi didn't seem to dwell on the past. After allowing Haruhi time to process everything she moved back into lighthearted conversation. When the date was over, Fuyumi told Haruhi they should meet up again. Before she got in her car Haruhi told her, "I think you will be an excellent mother."

Fuyumi stepped back and hugged her, "Thank you so much. For everything."

A week later, Haruhi stood alone at her sink washing her lone dish from dinner. Since Kyoya had agreed to do the laundry, she had had a lot of free time. When she made that bet with him, she imagined him doing it himself. As hilarious as that would be, he weaseled his way out of it by paying his cleaning lady to do it. When the week passed ,and the cleaning lady continued to pick up the laundry, Haruhi told her the terms of the bet only lasted a week.

The cleaning lady replied, "Master Kyoya said to do it as long as you wanted," then she whispered like someone was listening, "Plus he's paying me triple, so don't ruin it for me kid." Haruhi didn't want to cost the cleaning lady her pay raise.

Another factor that left Haruhi with more free time, was the absence of her father. Lately he was with Misuzu so often, she could go days without seeing him at all. She wasn't jealous or anything. It just made the house feel so empty. Haruhi was used to being alone in the apartment, but this was a different sort of loneliness.

'I know he must have been lonely,' that was what Fuyumi had said about Kyoya. Haruhi hadn't talked to him since her date with his sister. '_I really should call to thank him for the laundry,' _she shuffled the phone between her hands debating it. Finally she dialed.

It rang a few times before he answered, "Hello."

"Hi Kyoya," it was good to hear his voice.

"Hey, you haven't called in a while. How's everything going?"

By 'everything' she automatically assumed he meant school, "Classes are going pretty smoothly. Since I have been freed of laundry duty, I have a lot more time to do homework."

Kyoya laughed, "Well that's great. I'm happy to oblige. But how are you doing besides school?"

A socially acceptable 'Fine' almost came out of her mouth. She decided 'Fine' would be a lie, and she didn't want to lie tonight.

The hesitation tipped Kyoya off that something was wrong, "Haruhi, is everything okay?"

She put her free hand over her heart, "After your mother left, and your sister moved away were you lonely?"

On the other line Haruhi's usually unwavering voice sounded shaky. Somehow he knew this question was less about him than it seemed, "Haruhi," was all he could get out, then, he was quiet.

"Forget it. It was rude to ask that," she regained some composure. She sensed her question must have upset him in some way.

Kyoya rubbed his temples in frustration. How can things so deeply buried in the past come to the surface? He tried again, "At first, yeah, I was very lonely. Then I realized that I was never truly alone."

"But you were alone," she said depreatly. _Very alone_.

He explained himself, "Not really. I mean, I could call Fuyumi or visit my mom whenever I wanted. And shortly after my sister moved out, I met Tamaki. When life closes one door, it always opens another. Do you see what I mean?"

She did understand and she was glad he understood what she had needed. She told him about her dad not being at the house much, and he told her, "If you ever need to talk or spend some time together, my door is always open. You could come over now if you want to."

Haruhi was touched by the sincere request. If it wasn't a school night, she may have said yes. Also, she didn't want to bother Kyoya anymore than she already had. They talked a little more and after they hung up Haruhi realized that all her bad feelings from earlier were gone. Apparently, all she had needed was a friend.

…Oh, all that I know,  
there's nothing here to run from,  
Cause, yeah, everybody here's got somebody to lean on.'

Coldplay, 'Don't Panic'

A/N: Hi. Don't Panic was the first Coldplay song I ever heard and I immediately loved it. It was basically my anthem through high school. I'm glad I got to use it here. =)


End file.
